Diana Grace
Diana Grace History Gemma Alder was a newly appointed manager of a large company in their Scotland branch when, on one of her many business trips she literally crashed into Edward Grace spilling boiling hot coffee over the two of them. She apologised profusely going as far as to offer to pay for his suit to be dry cleaned. He’d refused, instead taking her up on an offer of a coffee. The two got talking and that coffee quickly turned into a date. Followed by another. And another and when Gemma returned to Scotland they would take turns to travel the distance to meet up. When the offer for Gemma to transfer to England came up, she jumped at the chance. A year and a half after the pair had begun dating, Edward proposed and Gemma accepted. They married four months later. They were a happy if not busy couple, it was the reason it was four years later before they had their first and only child. A girl they named Diana Grace.For 8 years they were a happy family. You're typical family next door. They attended church, Diana's football games. The whole deal. That was until shortly after Diana's 8th Birthday. Gemma Grace was diagnosed with Dementia. She was forced to give up her job and it went downhill from there. She began to withdraw from society, before long she lacked the motivation and ability to take care of herself. Her father too was forced to pack in his job, becoming a full time carer for her mother and things just got worse from there. By the time her 10th birthday came around, Diana had changed, not outwardly, she'd never show it to people, but she had to change, to deal with her home life. Albert, as it turned out, was not cut out for being a carer. He turned to drink and he was a verbally abusive drunk. The majority of caring of her mother fell to the 10 year old. No one ever found out. And she was determined they never would. A year later she recieved her letter to hogwarts. At first it panicked her to know she wouldn't be there to care for her mother. Leaving her to the mercy of her father. But her father took it the worst. Her mother had never told him she was a witch, he berated the poor girl. In the end she attented hogwarts just to spite him. It turned out she was a rather good student. She excelled in Charms and Defense against the dark arts. It was in her 2nd year she expressed her interests in becoming a professor, and as any 12 year old would when she got home she told her parents exactly that. Her father instantly shot her down. Telling her it was an impossible dream she would never be able to do. She should stick to what she knew. So she did, she pretended to lose interest in classes, even letting her grades drop, instead concentrating on her football and quidditch.Which in itself made her father angry at her for letting her grades fall. Personality Diana appears to most as a stereotypical Jock. Amazing on the field, terrible in the classroom. Most think she's an airhead, which is why they're surprised whenever she comes out with something intelligent. But contrary to people's beliefs, she's very intelligent. She loves to learn, anything from new tactics in quidditch to the history of magic. It's what bugs her teachers most of all. She's perfectly capable of doing well in their classes, it's just she chooses to do badly. If she enjoys a subject she'll take particular interest in it, so much so everything else she does suffers for it. Her grades will drop, her attention span for anything apart from that subject disappears. Until she remembers her fathers words, at which point she pretends she was never interested in it at all. She appears to people as a happy bubbly person. The picture perfect daughter with the picture perfect life. But all that means is she's very good at pretending. And she is. She had to be. Diana's a very secretive person, although she knows just what to say to keep people's suspicions away. She knows how much she needs to say to keep people from asking too many questions. She knows how to act just right. She can however be a bit smug at times if someone gives her praise. More because she's had so little of it from her father than anything else. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Gemma Grace |align=right|She loves her mother she really does. But she misses the old her |- |align=left|Albert Grace |align=right|She loves him but hates him for his anger and for being unsupportive |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP Category:Future Characters Category:DARP